


I'd Scream it From the Rooftops

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Confessions [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Jean breaks the rules, Love Confessions, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, he loves Becca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Jean Havoc tells all of Eastern Command just how much he loves Rebecca Catalina.





	I'd Scream it From the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlebutFiery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/gifts).



The last thing anyone expected to hear was the crackle of the Eastern Command speakers. They were only used during the morning announcements, and usually not even then.

“Attention everyone! I have something very important to say!”

The voice of Jean Havoc echoed through the buildings. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking around to find him. Roy Mustang’s office was especially in a tizzy because he was supposed to be doing his job.

“What is he doing?” Heymans asked, his brow furrowed.

“I don’t know but the General’s not going to like it,” Kain replied turning his head toward the desk, focusing on the paperwork in front of him.

“I would like to announce that the amazing, wonderful, fantastic Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina has decided she wants to spend the rest of her life with me! That’s right, we’re getting married!”

“Two weeks back and he can’t even do his job right,” Roy groaned, setting his head down on his desk.

“Let him be happy,” Riza Hawkeye murmured. “It’s been a long time coming.”

“So that’s all! Everyone go back to whatever it is you do!”

The speakers clicked off, and then the chatter began. But the offices of Team Mustang were business as usual. It was just like Jean Havoc to go and do something ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
